The Akatsuki again
by L Bell Sha
Summary: Macalla aJounin and 21 she worked at a school in the mist when the school was a attacked she ran off with Hidans three bladed scythe and was cursed by Jashin to be stuck with Hidan untill she dies and if she dies by Hidan or the other Akatsuki they die
1. don't mess with the mist

**The Akatsuki again **

**Hello my peps I am writing a new a fanfic hahahahahaha **

'_Thinking' hahahahahaha _

**Chapter one: What the Hell**

Arr the Akatsuki again why the hell do they keep talking the kids? I'm one of the teacher's here at the school in the Mist, my name Macalla I'm a Jounin and I'm 21. We have had at least 3 attacks on the school this week every attack they have taken 2 kids with them and I'm getting pissed off they have killed half the teachers here and not once have they come near me and I'm getting sick of this I'm the highest ranking one here and I haven't been able to save anyone but from what I've heard we are dealing with Orochimaru, Hidan and someone called Senbi. [OOC]

"What was that?" one of the kids I was looking after asked

Just as I was about to answer there was a loud bang and one of the other teachers heads came flying though the window and landed in one the kids arms she screamed like there was no tomorrow witch for some of us there won't be. Then Hidan smashed open the door with that Senbi ran in I quickly grabbed my sword out and as he tried to get past me I swung my sword and took out an arm and a leg, he fell to the ground and with that I took the final bow and stabbed him though the heart . _'If this is how strong they all are this will be easy'_ I thought to myself. I was wrong next thing I know I'm on the ground with Hidan on top of me.

"Arr get off of me" I yelled

"Nar I'm fine here" he said sweetly

"Fine I'll make you" I replied harshly

"I'd like t…..he started to be lifted up by my knees .I got him off me then got up as fast as I could grabbed my sword and Hidan's three bladed scythe thing and ran as fast as I could . I ran out of the village gates and kept going at least if I could get him out of this village the kids could get away from him and hide. After I got out of the village's land [witch was not very far] I turned to see a Hidan running full speed at me yelling "J**ashins going to kill you"** With that I started to run again _'__God I need to get fitter'_.__


	2. meet the god !

**Akatsuki again **

**Chapter 2**

The three bladed scythe started to get heavier and it was burning my skin in which it was being held in I couldn't stop I had to save them I had to they were the future, my head started to thump and thump what was it my world went black as I fell to the ground . I awoke in a white room with some man with purple eyes black hair in a black kimono with a blood red sash over it .

"What who are you?" I asked

"I am the God of evil Jashin and you are my new worshiper" he said happily

"Ok I guess" I said Confused

Suddenly a dog collar appeared around my neck where the name tag would be there was a symbol that looked like Hidan's that he had on the, a one bladed scythe fell into my hands.

"What do I do now?" I asked

"Now you go to Hidan he will help you if he or one of his gang inflicts pain on they will fell it not you go now and kill" he said with one big grin on his face

"Yes Jashin sama" I said as I was pulled back to the normal world

I awoke again to be with non-other than Hidan he had his scythe to my neck.

"Jashin sama talked to you then" he said with a grin on his face

"How did you know?" I asked

"He is my God too and he wants me to look after you" he said unhappily

"Let's go kill" he said like a madman

I had some feeling like I wanted to I nodded and we set off.

…

**Time skip at the bass **

We walked into the Akasuki's bass and I court site of certain shark 'It couldn't be is that Kisame it is!' 

"KISAME I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" I yelled running at him

**Kisame POV**

_I tried to run when I saw her it was her my best though school she was the one who I could talk to but now I think she was going to kill me her green eyes looked into my soul before I could more she was on top of me she had her scythe to my neck._

"_You left me" she hissed in my ear_

"_I'm sorry" I said praying for my life _

"_It's ok I guess found our self a girl yet" She asked with a smug look on her face _

"_No" I said with her scythe still to my neck _

_Then Itachi's foot came at Macalla's stomach and got her in the gut she was slammed into the wall , blood and spit came out of Mac's mouth put she didn't seem to be in any pain ,I got up to see Itachi clenching his stomach in pain. Mac's long Brown hair was all stuck in the was she grabbed her scythe and cut her off now her long hair was now short._


End file.
